Good Ol' Magic: Cleo Unleashed
is an American fantasy-supernatural-comedy video game, being the fifth installment in the Good Ol' Magic game series. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on June 18th, 2019, with a Google Statia port being released on TBD and a PlayStation Flex port being released on TBD. Synopsis When a powerful sphinx emerges from her longtime banishment and ends up in New Titania, Charlotte has to stop her from succeeding. Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a brave Face Paint witch who ends up facing a threat TBD. **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Charlotte's pet flyst who aids her, being often used as a mode of transportation. Supporting *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a wise and powerful mage who teaches Charlotte to master her powers and often gives advice on her powers. **'Thaddeus' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - Tattoous' grumpy assistant who often TBD. *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - Charlotte's tomboyish best friend and girlfriend who aids TBD. *'Lily Jade' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a shy Face Paint girl who was once known as Darklia and TBD. * Antagonists *'Cleo' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - a power-hungry sphinx who wants to enslave New Titania since it somehow resembles her homeplace and believes that she is an ancient entity out to turn it into her own personal empire. **'Patra' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - Cleo's loyal slave who assists her in the TBD. *'The Cat Lord' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a quirky cat who is one of Cleo's commanders and TBD. *'Mumsandra' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - a TBD mummy who serves Cleo and TBD. *'Crazy Die' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - a vicious gambler who TBD. *'The Twisted Beast' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a horrifying monster who TBD. *'Kitty' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a hungry female kitsune who attempted to eat Charlotte. *'The Burning Scarecrow' (voiced by Nolan North) - a TBD scarecrow who TBD. *'The Iron Emperor' (voiced by Scottie Ray) - TBD **'Lauren Core/Misery' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Griffinface' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD Enemies *'Slaves' - TBD *'Cat Warriors' - TBD *'Mummies' - TBD *'Gamblers' - TBD *'Mini-Beasts' - TBD *'Kitsunes' - TBD *'Scarecrows' - TBD Worlds *The Fields **Tutorial **TBD **TBD **TBD **The Burning Scarecrow (boss) *The Light Woods **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **Kitty (boss) *The Pits **The Sewers **TBD **TBD **The Main Pit **The Twisted Beast (boss) *Downtown **TBD **TBD **TBD **Casino **Crazy Die (boss) *The Great Pyramid **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **Mumsandra (boss) *The Cat Realm **TBD **TBD **TBD **castle **The Cat Lord (boss) *Tattoous Academy **Hallways **Gym **Library **Auditorium **Patra (boss) *Cleo's Fortress **Entrance **Slave Quarters **Kitchen **Throne Room **Cleo (final boss) *Lily's Mind (secret world) **TBD **TBD **Soul of Darklia **Heart of Corruption **Iron Emperor (secret boss) Quotes * Trivia *This is the first game on the series where Stella McDonnell has a limited role in its development due to her commitments with Urban Legend Private Eyes and the production of Diary of a Psychopath. **Most of her involvement within the game was related to the secret world. **Stella admitted in an interview that the game didn't came out as it was planned since Cleo's potential was rather underdeveloped and the bosses were rather TBD, affirming that if she had more time to work on it, she'd TBD. * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:Google Stadia Category:PlayStation Flex Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas